SCHOOL'S TROUBLE!
by AlvinaVin
Summary: Kyuhyun, namja ganteng yang dimasukkan ke sekolah kepastoran oleh ummanya, terjebak dlm kisah cinta antar sesama jenis. Sungmin menembaknya. Tapi ia sudah menyukai Zhou Mi. LAST CHAP UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Kyuhyun!"

"Kenapa sih manggil-manggil?"

"Kau mau umma masukkan ke sekolah khusus… Sekolah kepastoran! Biar kau tobat!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaa! Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakzzz!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**- SCHOOL'S TROUBLE! -**

**Chapter 1**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi, Siwon, Henry, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, CRACK, YAOI**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kyuhyun, manusia paling ganteng yang pernah tercipta di atas muka bumi ini, alias aku sendiri, malah dikhianati oleh yeoja yang paling menyebalkan dengan cara dimasukkan ke sekolah kepastoran, bahkan hari ini telah memulai hari pertamanya di sekolah paling ketat sedunia ini. Sungguh, Kyuhyun, alias aku, sang manusia sempurna, tak terima dengan perlakukan yang sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan ini. Tega sekali sih tuh cewe! Mau tak mau aku nurut deh dimasukkin ke sekolah macam gini!

"Oi! Lu murid baru yee? Kayaknya gue gak pernah lihat lu deh!" sapa seorang namja yang kelewat tinggi.

"Iye, nape lu? Gak seneng?" balasku kasar.

"Hahahaha, masih murid baru ajah udah sok banget!" teriaknya padaku sambil tertawa.

"Cih! Awas kau! Beraninya ngeremehin gue!"

Aku yang sudah tak mampu menahan emosiku lagi, segera mengayunkan tinjuku ke wajahnya. 'Suer dah gue lagi emosian banget!' Tapi sebelum ayunan tinjuku berhasil sampai ke wajahnya…

"Kalian! Jangan ribut-ribut! Gak baik," bentak seorang namja lainnya yang mendadak muncul dan menghentikan aksiku dengan tangannya yang kuat. Ia terlihat kekar dengan otot –ototnya.

"Siape lu?" tanyaku kasar.

"Perkenalkan, Siwon imnida. Salam kenal," ucapnya padaku, sembari memperkenalkan diri. "Dan namja yang meneriakimu barusan bernama Zhou Mi, tolong maafkan dia ya."

"Meneriakimu? Lu tuh kalo ngomong pake aku kamu ya? Harusnya kan neriakin lu!" bantahku sinis.

"Tapi… Ngomong pake gue lu tuh kagak baik. Aku kamu tuh lebih baku dan sopan," jelasnya.

"Hah? Ih peliz deh! Hari gini pake aku kamu? Gak level deh!"

"Woiiiiii! Kok lu pada asyik ribut sih! Gue malah dikacangin!" bentak Zhou Mi padaku dan Siwon yang malah berdebat hanya karena masalah 'aku kamu lu gue'.

"Ah, mianhae Mimi. Aku tidak bermaksud mengacangimu," ucap Siwon pada Zhou Mi yang langsung saja menggandeng tangan si namja ketinggian itu.

"OMG! Lepasin tangan gue! Main gandeng tangan sembarangan di depan umum! Gak lihat tuh di depan ada anak baru? Apa gak cukup lu selama ini hancurin image gue dengan berteman sama orang kayak lu yang ngomongnya pake aku kamu?" balas Zhou Mi dengan jawaban yang sangat sinis.

'Nih orang kok kasar amat sih?' batinku. Padahal itu kan temannya sendiri, masa digituin sih?

"Sori Mimi. Mianhae… Aku gak ada maksud untuk permaluin kamu. Tapi boleh kan kalau misalnya aku mau untuk tetap jadi temanmu dan tetap menggunakan aku kamu? Ayolah, aku benar-benar pengen jadi anak yang baik…" pinta Siwon dengan mata sok innocent.

"Jadi maksud lu gue bukan anak baik, hah?" marah Zhou Mi.

"Ah, sudalah!" bentakku kesal. "Kalian ini temenan, tapi malah berantem! Gue pergi ajah deh!"

Kupustuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baru saja aku berjalan sejauh 10 meter dan tiba-tiba,

BRUK!

Aku malah jatuh ketabrak orang. Pasti aku sedang sial! Sial banget malah!

"Ugh…" ringis namja yang terjatuh karena bertabrakkan denganku.

Tadinya aku memang mau marah. Tapi karena setelah kuperhatikan, aku sadar bahwa dia sangat imut untuk dimarahi. Akhirnya aku batal marah deh.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan lembut dan tentunya sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya untuk memberinya bantuan. Yah, kalau sama namja seimut ini sih, pake aku kamu dan bersikap lembut juga aku mau dah!

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Mianhae ya sudah menabrakmu…" jawabnya sembari menerima uluran tanganku dan meminta maaf.

"Ah, tidak kok. Akulah yang salah," ucapku sambil berusaha menunjukkan senyuman termanis yang bisa kuberikan.

"Henry!" panggil seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri kami. Aduh, namja ini menggangguku saja!

"Sungmin?" respon namja yang kutabrak terhadap namja yang baru saja datang itu.

Oh! Jadi namja yang kutabrak itu namanya Henry? Wah, tuh namja imut banget sih! Ah, tapi namja yang manggil dia juga imut kok. Kalo gak salah tuh namja namanya Sungmin, kan? Aduuuuuh, kok mereka berdua bisa kompak banget sih? Udah sama-sama imut, temenan pula. Ada dua kemungkinan nih, antara orang yang lihat mereka bakal demen banget ngelihatin mereka terus, atau malah muntah gara-gara eneg?

"Aku pergi dulu ya…" pamit Henry padaku. Setelahnya, Henry dan Sungmin langsung bergegas meninggalku.

"Hey! Tunggu dulu!" teriakku pada Henry, mumpung mereka belum jauh.

"Nae? Ada apa?" tanya Henry yang terlihat bingung.

"Kita belum berkenalan, kan?" ucapku, berharap mendapatkan respon positif darinya.

"Benar juga. Henry imnida. Kalau kau?"

"Kyuhyun imnida…"

"Ayo Henry! Kita harus cepat!" pinta Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Henry.

"Nae," balas Henry. "Oh ya, Kyu… Kau tidak ikut doa pagi?"

"Hah? Doa pagi?" responku dengan mata membelalak. "Bukannya tadi pagi kita udah doa pas baru bangun tidur?"

"Nae, tapi kita harus ikut doa pagi lagi. Doa pagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai," jelas Henry dengan tersenyum lembut yang secara otomatis menambah keimutannya. "Ah, jangan-jangan kau murid baru ya? Pantas saja aku merasa tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Uups! Akhirnya ketahuan juga deh!" responku pura-pura terkejut.

Padahal lebih heran lagi kalau dia gak tahu bahwa aku murid baru yang mulai tinggal di asrama kemarin malam dan akan memasuki hari pertamaku di sekolah ini mulai hari ini. Secara, gak mungkin kan kalo info tentang adanya namja ganteng yang masuk sebagai murid baru gak kesebar? Pasti udah kesebar ke 1 sekolah! 'Gue jamin 100%, semuanya udah pada tahu siapa nama gue! Pasti mereka cuma pura-pura gak tahu, biar bisa sekalian kenalan sama namja setampan gue secara langsung (live), dan tentunya GRATIS!'

"Haha, ternyata benar. Kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tawar Henry dengan tampang polos.

"Ah, ani… Aku pergi sendiri saja nanti. Kalian duluan saja."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey, Mimi!" panggilku saat kulihat Zhou Mi, padahal aku baru saja memasuki ruang doa.

"LU?" responnya kaget.

"Gak mungkin kan lu lupa sama namja setampan gue?" balasku pede.

"Ya ya ya. Serah dah! Perasaan lu dari awal kok udah banyak bacot sih?" tanyanya kesal.

"Suka-suka!" jawabku asal.

"Ah, sudahlah! Gue lagi males ribut!" sergahnya. Sejak tadi, aku baru sadar kalau dia ganteng juga ya. Ah, beneran ganteng malah!

"Oh ya, Mi…"

"Nape lagi?"

"Lu tahu Henry dan Sungmin, kan? Itu lho pasangan yang kelewat imut!"

"Oh, mereka… Mereka cuma temenan sih. Napa memangnya?" respon Zhou Mi dengan nada yang ketahuan banget lagi gak niat ngomong.

"Menurut lu mereka imut gak? Lu demen gak ngelihatin mereka? Atau malah eneg ampe muntah-muntah?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hmmmm, jujur atau bohong nih?" tanyanya balik.

"Ya jujur lah!"

Nih namja memang ganteng sih, tapi kayaknya pabho kali! Minta ditonjok yee?

"Tergantung. Kalau mereka lagi berduaan trus gue lihatin mereka terus… Yang ada gue malah muntah-muntah!" jawabnya dengan wajah pucat. Kelihatannya dia memang menjawab dengan jujur. Aku jadi turut prihatin…

"Seberapa banyak? Berapa baskom?" tanyaku tambah penasaran.

"Biasanya sih ya… 5 baskom."

"WHAT? 5? Gak kurang tuh?" responku kaget.

"Memangnya lu pikir pasar apa? Pake nawar-nawar segala!"

"Sabar ya Mi… Gue ngerti kok perasaan lu yang pasti tersiksa tiap kali ngelihatin mereka," ucapku sembari menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Makasih ya Kyu… Gue gak nyangka kalo lu tuh sebenarnya baik."

Berkat sepotong kalimat penyemangat yang diberikan Kyuhyun, akhirnya Zhou Mi pun menyadari kebaikan hati Kyuhyun. Mereka pun saling berpelukan, dan berjanji untuk selalu menyemangati dan menemani, baik dalam sehat maupun sakit, suka maupun duka.

"Astajiiiiim… Nih dua orang pelukan udah kayak tiang kuil ajah! Nutupin jalan tahu! Memangnya lagi ada perbaikan jalan apa, ckckckck," marah namja yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Aduh! Siapa lagi ini?

"Ah, Donghae!" respon Zhou Mi, segera melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Siapa dia?" tanya namja itu sambil melihat kearahku.

"Oh! Namanya Kyuhyun. Murid baru di sini," jelas Zhou Mi.

"Hmmmm, murid baru toh…"

"Kih! Kenalan dulu sono!" suruh Zhou Mi sambil mendorong Donghae ke arahku.

"Donghae imnida…" ucapnya terlihat malu-malu. 'Pasti nih orang nyadar kalo gue gantengnya selangit.'

"Kalo nama gue Kyu…"

Syuuuuuuh! "Mian ya! Mau ke toilet dulu!" teriak Donghae sambil berlari menjauh dengan gaya ala kebelet.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun kembali.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya… Ah siapa namamu? Kyu siapa?" ucap Donghae sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang masih basah. 'Aiiiiish! Nih orang berani banget nyodorin tangan ke gue! Sungguh perkenalan yang gak higenis!'

"Kyuhyun! Camkan itu!" balasku sambil menjabatnya.

"OK deh! Sampai ketemu nanti," pamit Donghae padaku dan Zhou Mi, dengan santainya. Ia pun langsung bergegas mengambil salah 1 tempat duduk yang ada dalam ruang doa ini.

"Hey, Zhou Mi-ah…" panggilku setelah kupastikan Donghae atau makhluk lainnya sudah tak ada lagi yang berada di dekat kami.

"Nape lagi?" balas Zhou Mi sinis.

"Kenapa daritadi orang yang gue temuin semuanya pada ngomong pake aku kamu sih?" tanyaku heran.

"Coz, gue satu-satunya murid di sini yang ngomongnya pake gue lu."  
>"WHAT? Serius lu?" pekikku spontan.<p>

"Ih, suer dah!"

"Gila amit anak-anak di sini!" ucapku sebal.

"Memang! Udah gila, amit-amit pula," hina Zhou Mi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu kita cocok donk?"

"Oh yeah!" jawabnya singkat.

Tiba-tiba, seorang yeoja dengan baju serba putih masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, sukses membuat suasana yang tadinya berisik menjadi sangat hening.

"Anak-anak! Semuanya harap duduk! Kita akan mulai doa pagi kita!"

Ah! Tidaaaaakz! Doa lagi!

"Nape lu? Kok pucat?" tanya Zhou Mi setelah menengok ke arahku.

"Biasa, syndrom doa…" jawabku lemas. "Btw, yeoja yang ada di depan itu harus kita panggil apa?"

"Hmmm, panggil saja dia Suster…" jelas Zhou Mi.

"Oh, panggilan macam apa itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Yah, memang kalau di skul macam gini panggilnya Suster."

"Oh, I see…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Normal POV~~

"Tumben sekali kalian memanggilku…" ucap Eunhyuk yang baru saja tiba di perpustakaan sekolah, tempat dimana Sungmin dan Henry sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ah, aku hanya menemani Sungmin saja kok," kata Henry sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau tahu soal Kyuhyun si murid baru itu, kan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Donghae sudah memberitahuku tadi… Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Eunhyuk balik.

"Bagaimana cara kau dulu mendekati Donghae?"

"Apa maksudmu?" respon Eunhyuk kaget.

"Kau sukses menjadikan Donghae milikmu kan? Yah… Siapa tahu aku bisa mempraktekkannya. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mempraktekkannya? Untuk mendekati siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun si murid baru itu…"

-_TBC_-

Hay readers! Sebenarnya author maunya bikin FF ini jadi genre humor, tapi karena sulit akhirnya malah jadi kayak begini. Author harap FF ini bisa menghibur kalian semua. Silakan lihat FF author yang lainnya ya (skalian promosi wkwk)…

Mianhae atas segala kekurangan yang ada.

Thx 4 Reading… Review please? Menerima segala kritik dan saran. Thx


	2. Chapter 2

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**- SCHOOL'S TROUBLE! -**

**Chapter 2**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi, Siwon, Henry, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, CRACK, YAOI**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Mempraktekkannya? Untuk mendekati siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun si murid baru itu…"

Pernyataan Sungmin pun sukses membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Eunhyuk syok. "Kau ingin mendekati seorang namja?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama?" balas Sungmin, tampak kesal dengan respon yang Eunhyuk berikan. "Apakah bagimu Donghae itu yeoja? Jelas-jelas dia itu juga namja!"

"Aku tahu… Tapi…"

"Lalu kenapa?" Sungmin pun menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

Eunhyuk yang ditatap seperti itu pun menghela napas. "Kau tahu kan bahwa dia berbeda dari namja lainnya?"

"Maksudmu berbeda itu… Karena dia ganteng?" sela Henry di tengah-tengah pembicaraan kedua temannya itu.

"Oh yeah! Dia memang sangat tampan!" puji Sungmin spontan.

Eunhyuk pun menyipitkan matanya melihat respon Sungmin. "Tampan hingga membuatmu GILA!"

"Dia tampan! Wajar kalau aku menginginkannya!"

"Jangan terlalu berisik!" kata Henry bermaksud mengingatkan sambil memperhatikan sekitar. "Bagaimanapun ini kan perpustakaan…"

~~Normal POV-END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di lorong sekolah…

"HAATCHIM!"

Kyuhyun, manusia paling ganteng sedunia, berusia 16 tahun sama seperti teman-temannya yang sudah dikenalnya di sekolah kepastoran ini, alias aku sendiri, entah mengapa terus bersin tanpa berhenti.

"Bersin mulu lu! Kalau sakit jangan nularin donk!" ucap Zhou Mi padaku yang bersin sejak tadi. "Sakit ngajak-ngajak!"

"Ih, peliz deh! Siapa sih yang mau sakit?" pekikku. "Gue juga gak mau kali! Ogah!"

"Ya ya, serah dah!" balasnya asal. "Mending lu sembuhin dulu tuh penyakit baru ketemu lagi sama gue!"

Karena penasaran dengan bersinku yang tak kunjung berhenti, kuputuskan untuk berpikir sejenak.

2 menit kemudian…

"Aha!" Mataku seketika berbinar-binar.

Ada sesuatu yang baru kusadari…

"Nape?"

"Kayaknya ada yang lagi ngomongin gue deh!" ucapku girang. "Pasti ada yang terpesona sama ketampanan gue!"

Baru juga sehari di sini, tapi sepertinya aku sudah menjadi HOT TOPIC. Yeah! Fans nambah!

"KALIIIAAAAAAAN!" Mendadak terdengar teriakan keras yang membuatku kaget. 'Siapa sih yang teriak-teriak? Bikin kuping sakit ajah! Ada yang mau bikin orang setampan gue jadi budeg ya?'

"Kyu…." Wajah Zhou Mi pun tiba-tiba tampak khawatir.

"Ya?"

"Maaf nih udah motong kenarsisan lu, tapi kayaknya kita harus kabur deh!"

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat ke belakang!"

Segera kubalikkan badanku dan melihat pemandangan, alias 2 namja dengan tatapan super tajam yang membuatku merinding.

"Kenapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu?" tanyaku panik.

"KABUUUUUUUR!" pekik Zhou Mi sembari menarikku untuk berlari.

"BERHENTI KALIAN!"

Tanpa menuruti teriakan yang terdengar dari belakang, Zhou Mi menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari untuk kabur dari kejaran 2 namja yang berlari seperti orang gila, layaknya harimau yang sedang mengejar mangsanya.

"HEY! BERHENTI KALIAN!"

GREB! 2 namja tersebut pun berhasil menangkapku dan Zhou Mi.

"Woy! Lepasin gue!" bentakku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari namja bertubuh kecil yang menahanku.

'SIAL! Ujung-ujungnya ketangkap juga!'

Kuperhatikan Zhou Mi yang tak kunjung melawan meski telah ditahan oleh namja berkepala besar.

"Kalian berdua harus ikut dengan kami!" bentak namja yang menahan Zhou Mi.

"Kyu, ikuti saja apa yang dia katakan," ucap Zhou Mi terlihat pucat.

DEG! Reaksi Zhou Mi spontan membuatku kaget. Mengapa ia menyuruhku untuk pasrah?

Oh ya! Daritadi, ia juga tidak melawan sedikit pun. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

"Ikuti saja. Tak perlu melawan," pinta Zhou Mi lagi. Aku pun hanya mengangguk.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Kalian berdua!" pekik namja berkepala besar setelah membawa kami ke sebuah ruang kelas yang kosong.

"Yesung," panggil namja bertubuh kecil itu. "Kita belum memperkenalkan diri kita kepada murid baru itu kan!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

'Cih! Ngapain tuh si pendek nunjuk-nunjuk gue! Gak sudi gue ditunjuk sama orang kayak dia!'

"Ah, benar juga!" respon namja berkepala besar itu. "Perkenalkan namaku Yesung."

"Dan aku Ryeowook," ucap namja bertubuh kecil.

"Lalu? Ada urusan apa sama gue?" tanyaku dengan tampang kesal setengah mampus.

Seenaknya teriak dan nyuruh orang tuk ikutin mereka. Memangnya mereka pikir mereka siapa?

"Aku mau ceramahin kau dan temanmu itu!" ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk ke arah Zhou Mi. "Karena kalian telah memakai lu gue!"

"Haaa?" responku spontan. "Lu gue? Cuma karena lu gue? Memangnya kenapa kalau ngomong pake lu gue? Gak seneng?"

"Itu kata yang gak baik untuk digunakan!" bentak Ryeowook sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuatku tersentak.

Yesung pun menatapku dengan tatapan bengis. "Dan sebagai murid lama, temanmu itu selalu memakai lu gue. Padahal sudah berkali-kali kami peringatkan, masih belum kapok juga rupanya."

"Itu sudah kebiasaan," bantah Zhou Mi santai dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan banyak alasan!" protes Ryeowook kasar.

Oh yeah! Kenapa lagi mereka? Kenapa kami harus dipersalahkan hanya karena memakai kata 'lu gue'? Mana ada sih 'hari gini' yang masih permasalahin hal sepele seperti itu. Kurasa mereka berdua murid paling gila dan amit-amit di sekolah ini!

"Apa kalian sudah gila?" Aku pun menatap keduanya tajam. "Untuk apa hal tersebut dipermasalahkan? Bilang saja kalau kalian sirik sama kegantengan gue!"

"Kalian juga pasti iri sama wajah tampan gue kan?" sahut Zhou Mi menimpali perkataanku.

"Yah sudah deh kalau begitu. Wahai kalian para manusia tukang jealous, kami para manusia tampan pergi dulu ya!" ledekku untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian aku pun segera menarik tangan Zhou Mi dan berlari keluar dari ruang tersebut.

"KURANG AJAR! AWAS KALIAN!"

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, aku pun berhenti berlari dan melepaskan tangan Zhou Mi.

"Oh yeah! Kita berhasil lolos!" ucapku senang karena telah berhasil kabur dari 2 namja gila itu.

"Hahahaha," Zhou Mi pun seketika tertawa lepas. "Nekat banget! Padahal lu masih murid baru di sini!"

"Meski murid baru, tapi bukan berarti harus takut kan?" ucapku bangga dengan nada menantang.

"Gue suka gaya lu!"

"Me too."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan harinya…

"Pagi Kyu…" sapa Sungmin padaku yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar.

Yah, karena sekolah ini bisa dikatakan memiliki murid yang tidak banyak, maka dari itulah di asrama ini setiap muridnya mendapatkan 1 kamar pribadi tanpa perlu berbagi kamar dengan yang lain.

"Pagi juga…" balasku sambil tersenyum.

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tersenyum saat namja manis muncul di pagi hari dan menyapaku?

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Menyenangkan?"

Oh shit! Pertanyaan Sungmin sukses membuatku teringat akan kejadian kemarin.

"Kurasa buruk…"

TAP! Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan...

"Astaga! Di depan namja imut dan manis langsung pake aku," sahut Zhou Mi yang mendadak muncul.

"Ah, bisa saja kau ini," respon Sungmin sambil tersipu malu.

Hari masih pagi dan aku sudah bertemu Zhou Mi? Kurasa itu hal yang baik. Sebenarnya, secara diam-diam aku menyukai wajah tampan yang ia miliki.

"Kyu?" Zhou Mi pun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Ada apa? Kenapa lu perhatiin wajah gue?"

"Ah, ani… Gue gak perhatiin lu kok," bantahku salah tingkah.

Zhou Mi pun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jelas-jelas lu tadi ngelihatin gue."

"Hahaha. Ya sudah, aku mau ke ruang doa dulu ya," pamit Sungmin padaku dan Zhou Mi. "Kyu, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bersama Zhou Mi saja," ucapku sambil menggandeng tangan Zhou Mi.

Wajah Sungmin pun seketika menunjukkan ketidakpuasannya atas respon yang kuberikan. Zhou Mi yang melihat respon Sungmin, langsung melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Kyu, lebih baik kau pergi saja dengannya. Aku sendiri saja," ucap Zhou Mi padaku.

"Ah, kenapa kita bertiga tidak bareng saja?" tawarku yang sukses membuat Zhou Mi tertahan di tempatnya.

"Minnie!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang membuatku menoleh ke sekeliling.

Seorang namja imut, alias Henry pun muncul, menghampiri kami bertiga.

"Mochi!" sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

'Minnie? Mochi? Panggilan macam apa itu? Ternyata pada sok imut ya. Tapi aku sendiri juga panggil Zhou Mi dengan kata Mimi. Udalah, no problem. Toh panggilan-panggilan itu cocok-cocok ajah.'

"Hai Zhou Mi, hai Kyuhyun," sapa Henry yang kubalas dengan tersenyum, begitu pun yang Zhou Mi lakukan.

Saat melihat Henry, rasanya hati ini jadi damai bagaikan air kolam yang tenang. Oh, Mochi! You are really sweet! #Memangnya permen!#

"Kau mau ke ruang doa kan?" tanya Henry pada Sungmin. "Mau ikut denganku?"

Seketika wajah Sungmin menampakkan kegelisahan yang menurutku tidak jelas.

"Minnie, kau pergi bersama Kyuhyun saja," ucap Zhou Mi yang langsung membuat seulas senyum terukir di wajah Sungmin.

Sedangkan di wajahku? Wajahku seakan dipenuhi lumut. 'Arrgghhh!'

"Aku bersama Henry saja ya, byeeee!" pamitnya sembari menarik tangan Henry yang masih dalam keadaan 'cengo' dan membawanya berlari menjauh meninggalkanku berdua dengan Sungmin.

Kedua makhluk yang ditinggalkan pun hanya terdiam di tempat. Dan salah satu dari makhluk itu, alias aku sendiri, lebih parah dari terdiam. Kalian tahu apa? Membatu!

"Kyu, ayo kita bergegas," pinta Sungmin yang seketika saja langsung menggandeng tanganku.

Aku, manusia yang heran dengan tingkah Zhou Mi barusan, yang merasa jauh lebih ingin bersama dengan manusia kemancungan itu ataupun bersama si imut Henry daripada bersama si manis ini, hanya bisa pasrah karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi namja yang satu ini.

Oh yeah! Sungguh tidak adil bukan? Aku sebagai murid baru yang tidak tahu seperti apa murid-murid di sini, hanya mampu membiarkan mereka semua membawaku dan menuntun jalanku seenaknya. Kurasa sebentar lagi mereka akan menyeretku untuk segera dijeburkan ke air dan dibaptis dalam nama Bapa, Putera, dan Roh Kudus.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Normal POV~~

"Henry, are you OK?"

Saat ini Zhou Mi tengah memperhatikan keadaan Henry yang sedang terengah-engah setelah berlari.

"Yes, no problem," ucap Henry sambil memperhatikan Zhou Mi dengan seksama. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Zhou Mi pun hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang Henry berikan. "Tentu saja karena temanmu itu menyukai Kyuhyun."

Henry pun tersentak akan jawaban yang Zhou Mi berikan.

"Dugaanku benar kan?" tebak Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Henry sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Lebih tepatnya, darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya menebak saja kok," jawab Zhou Mi sambil tertawa. "Hey, kau tak perlu menyipitkan matamu yang memang sudah sipit itu. Tenang saja… Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini."

BUGH!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" respon Zhou Mi setelah mendapat tinju kecil di lengan dari Henry.

"Kau memang tak pernah berubah!" marah Henry yang sukses membuat Zhou Mi bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Zhou Mi bertanya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu?" ucap Henry tampak seperti sedang berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyukai…"

-_TBC_-

Akhirnya chap 2 update. Author gak tahu mau ngomong apa karena saat ini Indonesia sedang dilanda sesuatu yang menurut author sangat penting untuk kita perhatikan. Yang jelas thanks banget yang buat yang sudah menanti FF ini dengan sabar. Mianhae karena author baru sempat membuatnya. =D

Thanks 4 reading and Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**- SCHOOL'S TROUBLE! -**

**Chapter 3**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi, Siwon, Henry, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, CRACK, YAOI**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Apa maksudmu?" Zhou Mi bertanya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu?" ucap Henry tampak seperti sedang berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyukai…"

Syuuuh… Tanpa diperintahkan, keheningan pun melingkupi keduanya.

Raut wajah Zhou Mi pun mendadak berubah menjadi kesal. "Kau ini! Kalau mau ngomong tuh jangan setengah-setengah!"

"Aku sendiri juga ragu!" pekik Henry, merasa kesal atas bentakkan Zhou Mi. "Aku sendiri gak yakin…"

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?" selidik Zhou Mi. Ditatapnya namja imut di depannya itu dengan pandangan menusuk. Secara tidak langsung, Zhou Mi sepertinya mulai mengerti apa yang ingin Henry katakan.

Ditatap seperti itu, Henry hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal. "Dia menyukaimu. Sepertinya begitu…"

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti memang ingin mengatakan itu!"

"Ini hanya dugaanku!" bantah Henry spontan.

"Dugaan yang menarik," ucap Zhou Mi sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Henry diikuti dengan tatapan matanya yang disipitkan.

"Bukankah selama ini aku tidak pernah menjadi korban gay?" ucap Zhou Mi dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang. "Disukai seorang yeoja adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi bagaimana jika namja? Pastilah akan sangat berbeda."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut hanya membuat Henry menggeleng tak percaya. "Dan kurasa kau benar-benar menikmati saat kau mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu barusan."

Dalam sekejab wajah namja jangkung yang tadinya tampak senang menjadi lesu. "Ya, sebenarnya aku juga rada khawatir. Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku benar-benar jadi korban gay?"

"Ya itu urusanmu sendiri," jawab Henry terkesan dingin.

"Bukankah kita berteman?" Zhou Mi pun segera berusaha memasang tampang polos sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Henry. "Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu?"

"Ah sudahlah," sela Henry sambil memasang senyum 'everything's gonna be alright'. "Di sekolah ini juga ada pasangan gay kok dan sepertinya itu bukan hal yang buruk. Aku tak akan menentang jikalau suatu hari nanti kau ingin berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun…"

Seketika mata Zhou Mi pun membelalak. "Aku pacaran dengan Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin! Tak lama lagi, dia pasti akan berpaling pada Sungmin. Toh mereka berdua sama-sama gay."

"Sungmin? Tidak mungkin dia mau bersama Sungmin," ucap Henry sambil nyengir.

Zhou Mi kembali menatap Henry dengan pandangan bingung. "Lho? Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

Namja dengan panggilan Mochi itu pun kini menikmati ketika ia mulai membayangkan kisah percintaan penuh masalah yang sepertinya akan dihadapi oleh teman-temannya. Ia hanya tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Karena Kyuhyun itu keras kepala. Kurasa ia akan teguh pada perasaannya, seberapapun besarnya usaha yang Sungmin luncurkan nantinya."

~~Normal POV-END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tuhan... Kenapa dari beberapa pilihan yang seharusnya bisa kudapatkan. Aku malah mendapatkan namja manis ini?

Aku tahu bahwa dia manis, bahkan sangat manis. Tapi aku lebih memilih salah 1 dari dua namja yang tadi sudah terlanjur pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa permohonan sekecil ini saja tidak kau kabulkan? Huhuhu… #Dasar manja!

Saat ini pun kami tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"Gwenchana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin melihat tampang beteku.

'Gwenchana-gwenchana! Sok perhatian banget sih! Nih orang pengen gue bacok!'

"Ah, ani…" jawabku cuek.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"KYUHYUN!" Terdengar teriakan primitif kelas akut yang sontak membuat langkahku dan Sungmin terhenti.

'Gawat! Ajalku sudah mendekat!'

Perlahan kubalikkan badanku sambil berharap bahwa pendengaranku salah. Tapi setelah kulihat siapa yang berdiri dan meneriakkan namaku itu, aku pun sadar bahwa sekali lagi doaku tak dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Mengapa ada orang seprimitif dia di sekolah ini? Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaakz!

"Yesung?" Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan pandangan kesal. "Kenapa kau meneriaki Kyuhyun seperti itu?"

"Kyuhyun!" panggil namja berkepala besar itu tanpa memedulikan perkataan Sungmin.

"Ya? Lu pikir gue budek apa? Sori ya, gue tuh telinganya tajam. Bahkan gue sanggup dengar suara yang frekuensinya di bawah 20 Hertz!" responku kesal.

'Nih orang pasti mau nagih utang yang kemaren!'

"Oh, jadi kau itu 'jangkrik'? Pantesan kayak bukan manusia! Ikut aku sekarang juga! Kau harus mendapatkan bimbingan ekstra!"

"Ih, ogah! Siapa juga yang mau ikut sama lu? Mending gue berdoa dah!"

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, aku pun segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya berusaha agar tak tertangkap oleh namja berkepala besar itu, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan tampang cengonya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Mi! Coba deh lu bayangin, gimana jadinya kalau tadi gue gak berhasil kabur? Aduh pasti udah kena cincang-cincang gue!"

Zhou Mi hanya berbaring malas di atas ranjangnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamar saat mendengarkanku bercerita panjang lebar akan apa yang terjadi padaku tadi.

Ya, seperti yang kalian duga. Aku sedang berada di dalam kamar sang tiang kuil. Hanya satu kata yang bisa melukiskan keadaan ini. 'AMAZING!'

Bagaimana mungkin sebuah kamar bisa menampung 'tiang kuil'?

"Sampai kapan lu mau kabur?"

Pertanyaan Zhou Mi pun sukses membuatku tersadar dari candaan dalam pikiranku.

"Bukannya lebih baik lu hadapin mereka. Toh pasti ada penyelesaiannya."

Mau tak mau, aku pun mulai terfokus pada namja ketinggian yang kini tengah bersamaku. "Maksud lu?"

"Ngaku ajah kalau lu tuh mau tobat, gak ngomong pake 'lu gue' lagi."

"Serius tobat nih?" tanyaku syok.

Aku yakin! Pasti saat aku masih di dalam kandungan, ummaku sering ngerap pake lagu yang gaul kayak anak-anak muda zaman sekarang. Makanya aku jadi anak yang kayak begini!

"Ya kagak lah!" bantah Zhou Mi seketika. "Tadi sih gue udah ngaku kalau gue mau tobat, ujung-ujungnya juga gue males tobat."

"Trus lu dibebasin?"

"Yup."

Aku langsung menatap Zhou Mi dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Trus gimana kalau nanti anak-anak lain ada yang ngadu?"

"Ya, moga-moga saja gak ada yang ngadu." Mendadak Zhou Mi tertawa, membuatku jengkel. "Hanya saja, lu harus membiasakan diri memakai 'aku kamu' dengan semua orang, kecuali sama gue."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Normal POV~~

Sementara di kamar Henry…

"Pokoknya aku harus dapetin Kyuhyun!" tegas Sungmin pada Henry yang kini tercengang akan kalimatnya itu.

Henry pun menatap Sungmin dengan tampang bete. "Oh yeah? Kyuhyun itu 'keras kepala' dan kau… 'SAKIT KEPALA!'"

"Thanks a lot atas pujiannya!" ucap Sungmin sebal. "Taktik seperti apa yang harus kugunakan untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Pertama-tama…" Henry tampak berpikir sejenak. "AHA!"

"Apa Mochi?"

"Cium dia!" ucap Henry sambil terkekeh geli. "Itu ide bagus kan? Biar dia ikut-ikutan jadi 'yaoi'"

"What? Are you stupid?" Sungmin menatap Henry tak percaya. "Sini! Kau saja yang kucium!"

"Tidaaaak!"

Terlambat, Sungmin kini sudah menangkap Henry dengan pose romantis bernama Sungmin memeluk Henry dari belakang.

"Aaaaaa!" Henry pun mulai meringis karena tak mampu melepaskan diri dari Sungmin. "Ampun Minnie! Hikz hikz… Henry kan tidak gay…"

Sungmin pun segera membalikkan badan Henry dan mendapati tampang innocent nan imut yang selalu menjadi kelebihan Henry, sang mochi berpipi mochi, membuat Sungmin malah merasa semakin gemas.

"Mochi! Kamu imut banget deh!" puji Sungmin sambil mencubit kedua pipi Henry. "Minnie jadi gak tega."

Henry mulai bersyukur dalam hati. 'Fiuuuuh!' Untung saja aku selamat dari gay yang satu ini. Kok aku mau sih temenan sama dia? Hiks hiks…'

~~Normal POV-END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan paginya…

"Kyu," sapa Sungmin yang langsung mengambil duduk di sampingku. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang berada di sebelah bangku milikku.

'Arrrgh! Nih anak! Namja manis sialan ini mulai lagi!'

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Sungmin mulai terlihat takut. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak," jawabku ketus. "Duduk saja kalau memang itu maumu."

"Horeeeeeeee!" Seketika Sungmin tampak jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. "Thanks banget ya Kyu!"

'Lihat Kyuhyun! Oh Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau biarkan namja manis itu duduk di sebelahmu!' batinku.

Sesungguhnya, aku tidak membenci Sungmin. Aku hanya tidak menyukai caranya untuk bisa bersamaku, karena aku tahu, dia menyukaiku. Buktinya kemarin dia sempat bertampang muram lalu akhirnya langsung senang kembali saat Zhou Mi membawa kabur Henry hingga akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengannya. Lee Sungmin! Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu perasaanmu!

Kurasa Zhou Mi sudah tahu bahwa Sungmin menyukaiku.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Saat jam istirahat pertama…

"Kyuhyuuun!" panggil Sungmin dari kejauhan. "Tunggu aku!"

'Astaga! Namja manis sialan ini mulai lagi.'

Baru saja aku ingin mempercepat jalanku, tapi…

"Yeah! Kau tertangkap!" seru Sungmin girang karena baru saja berhasil memeluk lengan kananku.

"Sungmin…" Aku hanya menghela napas dan tiba-tiba saja…

"TIANG KUIL! Tolong gue!" panggilku pada Zhou Mi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku dan Sungmin.

Zhou Mi langsung menengok ke arahku begitu kupanggil. "Wae?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Mimi. Ayo kita bergegas Kyu," ucap Sungmin dengan penekanan.

Segera Sungmin membawaku berlari meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang masih menatap kami dengan bingung.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Saat jam istirahat kedua…

"Kyuuuu!" pekik Sungmin setelah memasuki ruang makan dan menuju ke arahku. "Kau sedang tidak bersama Zhou Mi kan? Makan bareng yuk!"

'Arrrrgh! Anak ini lagi?'

"Min, kau tidak makan bersama Henry saja?" tanyaku lembut sambil memasang senyum palsu. "Kau kan duduk di sebelahku hari ini. Jadi kau pasti merindukan sahabatmu itu?"

"Hanya sehari ini saja aku tidak bersama dengannya, tentu aku belum merindukannya, begitupun sebaliknya, Henry pasti belum merindukanku. Henry itu pengertian kok. Toh hubunganku dan dia hanya sahabatan. Gak lebih," jelas Sungmin panjang lebar, membuatku semakin jengkel.

"Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja." Aku pun melanjutkan kembali makanku.

1 menit kemudian…

"I'm coming!" pekik Sungmin setelah mengambil makanan dan kembali ke mejaku.

"Cepat sekali!" responku takjub. "Bukankah kau harus mengantri?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum.

Kurasa, Sungmin bukan namja biasa. Dia adalah namja yang sangat mengerikan.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Kyu!" panggil Sungmin saat aku hendak beranjak dari bangku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kesal.

Ayolah, dia menempeliku terus hari ini. Apakah semua itu belum cukup?

"Bisa kita bicara bicara sebentar?" tanya Sungmin sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya yang malah ingin membuatku muntah di tempat.

"Baiklah…" jawabku pasrah.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tanpa tahu kemana Sungmin akan membawaku, kubiarkan dia berjalan di depanku dan menuntunku sesukanya. Toh, aku jadi cukup penasaran, kira-kira akan seperti apa tindakan yang dilakukan Sungmin. Sungguh, aku memang sudah pernah menyangka bahwa pesonaku begitu mengagumkan hingga baru sebentar saja semua orang sudah terbius dengan namja ganteng sepertiku.

Tap! Tiba-tiba langkah Sungmin terhenti setelah kami memasuki sebuah ruang kelas yang kosong, sama sekali tidak ada orang.

"Kyu…" Sungmin kini menghadapkan dirinya padaku. Dengan tangannya, perlahan ia memegang kedua pundakku, menatap langsung pada kedua mataku.

DEG! Waaaw, APA YANG DILAKUKANNYA?

"Aku menyukaimu…" ucap Sungmin tulus. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Normal POV~~

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Zhou Mi yang sedang bersama Henry serta berada tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta tersebut.

Pernyataan cinta yang terungkap dari bibir Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun.

"Mimi!" panggil Henry pada Zhou Mi yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya setelah secara tidak sengaja mendengar kalimat Sungmin. "Zhou Mi!"

Zhou Mi tidak merespon panggilan Henry dan tetap berjalan, membiarkan Henry terpaku di tempatnya.

~~Normal POV-END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya bahwa pernyataan cinta yang saat ini kuterima dari seseorang yang menyukaiku, akan terdengar secara langsung oleh seseorang yang kusukai._

-_TBC_-

Annyeong! Akhirnya chapter 3 terbit juga hehehe.

Yang jelas, author sudah kebingungan membuat FF ini hehe

Lebih baik ditamatkan di chapter berikutnya atau beberapa chapter lagi baru tamat?

Akhir kata…

Maaf ya kalo ada penggunaan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dalam FF ini. Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, tidak ada kaitannya dengan kenyataan, jadi tolong jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati.

Thanks for reading guys and 'Review' please?


	4. Chapter 4

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**- SCHOOL'S TROUBLE! -**

**Chapter 4**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi, Siwon, Henry, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, CRACK, YAOI**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya bahwa pernyataan cinta yang saat ini kuterima dari seseorang yang menyukaiku, akan terdengar secara langsung oleh seseorang yang kusukai._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Menjadi pacarmu?" Dadaku bergetar hebat akibat penembakan Sungmin. Baru pertama kali aku ditembak oleh sesama namja seperti ini.

"Nae… Bersediakah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi. Tangannya tetap memegang kedua bahuku dengan lembut.

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menjawab apa?

Perlahan Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu kau jawab sekarang."

Terdiam. Hanya itu yang mampu kulakukan saat ini. Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apalagi saking gugupnya.

"Aku akan bersabar menunggu jawabanmu… Sampai kapanpun."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Normal POV~~

BRAK! Suara bantingan pintu seketika mengejutkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang berduaan dalam sebuah kamar milik Donghae.

"Omona! Sungmin!" pekik Eunhyuk setelah melihat Sungmin menampakkan dirinya. Ya, namja yang membuka dan membanting pintu kamar tak lain tak bukan ialah Sungmin.

"Hae… Hyuk…" panggil Sungmin dengan suara lemas. "Kira-kira yang aku lakukan ini benar tidak ya?"

"Haaa?" Donghae mulai menatap Sungmin heran. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum aneh. "Kau pasti habis menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun, ya kan?"

Mata Donghae seketika membulat. "What? Kyuhyun?" Namun wajah Donghae yang tampak terkejut seketika berubah menjadi wajah gembira. "Minnie! Pilihanmu sungguh bagus! Wow! Aku salut!" ucap Donghae sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Tapi…" perkataan Sungmin terhenti. Ia segera menundukkan wajahnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melihat ekspresi tubuh Sungmin langsung mengelus kepala Sungmin pelan. "Tenanglah Min… Apapun keputusanmu, kami akan mendukung."

~~Normal POV-END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Henry…" panggilku pada Henry yang saat ini sedang duduk sendirian di dalam perpustakaan sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Kyu?" respon Henry kaget saat mendapatiku berada di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

"Sorry nih kalau ganggu. Tapi, bisa tidak kalau kita bicara sebentar?" pintaku sambil memasang senyum termanisku, berharap Henry akan menuruti permintaanku.

Siapa sih manusia yang tak luluh akan ketampananku ini?

"Hmmmm," gumam Henry. "Tidak."

Apa? Permintaanku ditolak T_T

"Ayooolah," pintaku sambil menarik lengannya.

"Kau mau bicara apa Kyu?" tanya Henry dengan tampang tak bersalah. Padahal baru saja ia menolak permintaanku dengan jawaban singkat yang tak berperikemanusiaan.

"Pokoknya kau ikut dulu denganku." Kyuhyun memasang tampang memelas yang langsung membuat Henry tersentuh.

"Baiklah…"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar langkah kakiku dan Henry yang beriringan berjalan.

Tap!

Kuhentikan langkahku tepat di dekat sebuah jendela. Lokasi kami masih berada di dalam perpustakaan.

"Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa kan?" tanyaku pada Henry, bermaksud memastikan.

"Kurasa tidak," jawabnya sambil mengerutkan alis. "Bicaralah…"

Kutundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajah tampanku yang sedang bimbang. Hal ini kulakukan karena aku memang merasa gugup untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan, sekaligus aku takut wajah tampanku saat dipenuhi kembimbangan ini menarik perhatian Henry dan menambah jumlah namja yang akan mengejarku.

"Begini Mochi… Ini soal Sungmin…"

DEG! Seketika Henry tersentak kaget dan membulatkan kedua matanya yang tetap saja tidak terlihat membesar. "Soal Sungmin?..."

"Nae… Dia… Menembakku," ujarku tertatih.

"OMG!" pekik Henry spontan. Ia langsung melipat kedua tangannya dengan gaya yang digunakan orang Katolik saat berdoa. "Oh Tuhanku… Ampunilah sahabatku itu…"

"Hey! Aku bukannya ingin melaporkan dosa sahabatmu," kataku sambil mengernyitkan dahi, melihat pemandangan singkat yang menurutku tidak enak bila membawa-bawa nama Tuhan. Mengapa? Karena menyukai sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang baik kan? Tapi karena ini FF yaoi, ya sudahlah, tak masalah.

Mendengar pernyataanku, membuat Henry menghela napas pelan. "Aku tahu. Dosa seperti itu… Ya… Apa boleh buat."

"Tapi aku tetap saja bingung. Jawaban seperti apa yang harus kuberikan?" tanyaku sambil berharap akan respon Henry. "Bagaimana baiknya?"

"Bukankah kau menyukai Zhou Mi?" ucap Henry sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum di wajahnya. "Kau menyukainya kan?"

DEG! Aku pun spontan terbelalak. Tak kusangka perasaanku bisa ketahuan.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku curiga.

"Itu hanya tebakanku saja."

"Mwo? Tebakan?" responku tak percaya.

Henry menatapku dengan senyum kemenangan. "Nae. Tebakanku benar kan?"

"IYA! Puas?" pekikku yang malah membuat Henry tertawa.

"Sudah-sudah. Aku sudah puas." Henry pun segera mengambil kursi yang berada tak jauh dari kami dan mendudukinya. "Kau ambil kursi sana, untuk duduk."

Akhirnya aku menuruti perintah Henry dan segera menarik sebuah kursi. "Kau mau kan meladeni curhatanku?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Henry sambil tersenyum.

Memilih Henry sebagai teman curhat memanglah keputusan yang aneh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Teman dekatku hanya Zhou Mi, tapi dia orang yang kusukai. Sungmin menembakku. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan bahkan Siwon, aku belum mengenal mereka dengan baik. Henry… Sebenarnya aku belum tahu banyak soal Henry, tapi kurasa kalau Henry tak masalah. Henry sepertinya orang yang baik.

"Begini Henry… Aku menyukai Zhou Mi dan sekarang, aku sudah ditembak Sungmin…"

BRUK!

Suara apa itu?

Segera aku berlari dan menengok ke balik rak buku yang berada tak jauh dari kami.

"AAAAA! ADA WANITA BERBAJU PUTIH!" pekikku spontan.

Henry yang masih duduk di tempatnya langsung berteriak. "SETAN!"

"KALIAN!" bentak wanita itu. Segera aku berlari ketakutan, kembali ke tempat Henry.

Wanita yang baru saja aku lihat itu mulai menampakkan diri dari balik rak buku, membuatku semakin merinding.

"NOOOOOOO!" pekikku semakin keras.

Wanita itu semakin mendekat… Mendekat… Mendekat…

CTAK! CTAK!

"Aaaw," ringisku pelan. Wanita itu menjitakku sebanyak 2 kali.

"Suster Heechul!" pekik Henry kaget.

"Kyuhyuuuun! Kau beraninya mengataiku 'wanita berbaju putih'!" omel wanita itu sambil menatapku geram. "Dan kau Henry! Beraninya kau mengataiku 'setan'! Padahal kau belum melihatku, tapi sudah mengataiku!"

"Maaf Suster…" ucap Henry dengan perasaan takut. "Tadi Kyuhyun bilang 'wanita berbaju putih'. Jadi kupikir yang ia lihat adalah setan."

"Maafkan aku," kataku singkat. "Ah! Suster menguping pembicaraan kami ya?"

Suster Heechul mulai terlihat serba salah. "Hahaha, ketahuan deh."

Dalam sekejab, tampangku dan Henry berubah menjadi gelisah.

Bagaimana ini? Dia pasti mendengarkan semua yang kami katakan. Aku pasti akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.

"Tenang Kyu…" kata Suster Heechul sambil tersenyum ramah. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan masalahmu pada siapapun."

Mwo? Really?

Aku menatapnya curiga. "Suster tidak menghukumku?"

"Tentu."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menghukumku? Meski aku benci, meski aku harus muntah berbaskom-baskom. Kuakui bahwa apa yang kurasakan ini bukanlah hal yang benar.

"Karena…" Sang Suster tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Di sekolah kepastoran yang semua muridnya cowo… Kasus 'menyukai sesama' memang sangat mungkin terjadi."

"Lalu…" Aku merasa tambah gelisah saat mengetahui keadaanku. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kyu…"

Baik Henry maupun Suster Heechul, keduanya memandangku dengan pandangan iba.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Normal POV~~

"Zhou Mi…" panggil Siwon pada Zhou Mi yang kini sedang duduk termenung di dalam ruang doa. "Kau sendirian?"

"Siwonnie?" Zhou Mi langsung tersentak kaget saat mengetahui Siwon berada di sampingnya.

"Boleh aku ikut duduk?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Duduklah," jawab Zhou Mi sambil memasang senyum yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan.

Segera Siwon mengambil duduk di samping Zhou Mi dan mulai menatap namja tinggi itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon prihatin. "Kau sedang ada masalah? Cerita saja padaku."

Mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, Zhou Mi pun hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman. "Tidak ada…"

~~Normal POV-END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Begitulah ceritanya…"

Suster Heechul pun menggangguk dan memperhatikanku. Ya, baru saja aku menceritakan hal yang kualami dan kurasakan padanya. Tadi Suster Heechul menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk di dekatku dan Henry. Kami bertiga duduk dengan susunan kursi membentuk sebuah segitiga.

Awalnya aku memang tidak setuju memilih Suster Heechul sebagai tempat curhat kedua selain Henry, tapi karena Henry bilang tak masalah, maka aku pun membiarkan Suster Heechul menjadi teman curhatku.

"Kyu," panggil Henry sambil menepuk bahuku, membuatku tersadar dari apa yang kupikirkan. "Kurasa Zhou Mi juga menyukaimu."

DEG! ZHOU MI? MENYUKAIKU?

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Dari beberapa hal. Salah satunya saat ia melihat kau ditembak Sungmin tadi."

"WHAT? Dia melihatnya?" ucapku lemas. "Lho? Bagaimana responnya?"

"Ya… Dia beranjak pergi," ucap Henry sambil berpikir. "Seperti tidak senang pada penembakkan yang Sungmin lakukan."

Zhou Mi melihatnya? Zhou Mi tidak suka aku ditembak Sungmin? Mungkinkah…

"Bukankah hal yang bagus?" Suster Heechul memandangku sambil tersenyum manis. "Perasaanmu sepertinya terbalas."

Aku pun tertunduk lemas. "Tapi…"

"Sudahlah Kyu," ujar Henry, berusaha membuatku nyaman. "Toh kau juga baru gak lama masuk ke sekolah ini. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tapi…" ucapku bimbang. "Aku tidak ingin membuat Sungmin menunggu jawabanku terlalu lama. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sungmin. Tidak menyenangkan saat melalui hari dengan gelisah, menantikan jawaban yang tak kunjung datang."

"Lalu?" Henry kembali memandangku sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Jangan-jangan kau…"

"Nae, Henry…" ucapku sambil mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang kupikirkan, semua itu pasti seperti yang kau duga. Nah… Sekarang katakanlah apa yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Kau akan mengatakan iya pada Sungmin?"

"Sepertinya begitu…" jawabku tertatih.

"Kyu!" Suster Heechul spontan berteriak, lalu akhirnya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. "Uuups. Mianhae, Suster hanya kaget."

DEG! Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, aku benar-benar merasa resah akan keputusan yang kuambil.

"Kyu…" Suster Heechul mengusap kepalaku dengan wajah prihatin. "Jangan gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Ambil keputusan yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Jangan sampai kau salah jalan."

"Suster?" Aku menatap Suster Heechul dengan mata berbinar. "Apa Tuhan tidak marah jika aku mencintai sesama jenis?"

Suster Heechul tampak bingung. "Kyuhyun… Tuhan ingin kita mencintai semua manusia yang ada di bumi ini, entah itu laki-laki maupun perempuan."

"Tapi ini berbeda Suster," sergahku. "Aku mencintai Zhou Mi seperti rasa cinta pada lawan jenis."

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang paling benar," jawab Suster Heechul sembari tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis. "Suster sendiri tidak tahu hal apa yang paling benar dan apa yang paling salah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu."

Keheningan pun meliputi kami sejenak.

"Apa Suster benar-benar tidak marah padaku karena aku mencintai Zhou Mi?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan respon Suster Heechul.

"Tidak akan," jawabnya dengan nada yang berusaha meyakinkanku. "Mungkin Suster yang lain tidak akan membiarkanmu menyukai sesama jenis. Tapi Suster janji, Suster akan merahasiakan hal ini dari Suster yang lain."

"Thanks. Suster memang sangat cantik dan baik hati," pujiku spontan, menyebabkan Suster Heechul tersipu malu.

"Aku akan menjaga semua rahasiamu, Kyu. Termasuk rahasia bahwa kau akan jadian dengan Sungmin…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Normal POV~~

1 minggu kemudian…

"Kyuhyun menyukaimu. Kau pun menyukai Kyuhyun."

"Tentunya perasaanmu dan Kyuhyun saling berbalas."

"Kalian saling mencintai."

"Tapi… Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan memilih Sungmin…"

DEG! Zhou Mi spontan jantuh terduduk. Kakinya mendadak terasa sangat lemas setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Henry.

"MIMI!" pekik Henry seketika, langsung membantu namja tinggi itu untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Henry khawatir.

"Apakah aku tak pantas untuk Kyuhyun?" Zhou Mi menatap Henry dengan mata yang mulai basah, ia mulai terlihat frustasi. "Kyuhyun memang terlihat lebih cocok jika bersama dengan Sungmin. Iya kan? Kyuhyun tampan sedangkan Sungmin manis… Semuanya pasti mendukung mereka berdua."

"Mimi…" Henry ikut menangis melihat sahabat spesialnya, yang spesialnya melebihi Sungmin, kini tengah menangis.

"Kau sudah punya tunangan yang begitu kau cintai. Aku tahu bahwa sejak awal kau tidak akan menjadi pastor dan akan menikah dengan gadis itu. Orang tuamu memasukkanmu ke sekolah kepastoran hanya untuk membuatmu menjadi orang yang rohaniawan, kan?" ucap Zhou Mi sambil menangis pilu. "Kau pasti bahagia bisa bersatu dengan orang yang kau cintai."

"Mimi…" Henry benar-benar sudah tak tega melihat Zhou Mi yang saat ini tampak menderita.

"Sudahlah… Asalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahagia…" ujar Zhou Mi sambil memasang sebuah senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. "Aku juga ikut bahagia…"

-_TBC_-

Annyeong readers XD

Akhirnya sudah sampai sini alur ceritanya.

Baiklah readers, author mengumumkan bahwa FF ini akan tamat di chapter berikutnya.

Thanks ya buat review dan saran yang udah masuk. Mianhae ya atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada dalam FF ini.

Akhir kata…

Thanks for reading guys and 'Review' please? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**- SCHOOL'S TROUBLE! -**

**Chapter 5**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi, Siwon, Henry, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, CRACK, YAOI**

**Author note: Silakan nikmati chapter terakhir ini ^^**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sudahlah… Asalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahagia…" ujar Zhou Mi sambil memasang sebuah senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. "Aku juga ikut bahagia…"

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya bungkam hingga kesunyian yang sama sekali tak berisikan suara pun datang menghampiri.

"Aku mengerti…"

Hanya itulah dua kata terakhir yang Henry ucapkan sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu, meninggalkan Zhou Mi sendirian. Meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang masih merasakan perasaan gelisah dan tak tenang di dalam hatinya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Mianhae ya… Aku tak bisa jadian denganmu…"

Sungmin terkejut atas jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ia pun hanya bisa menghela napas berat, menyadari bahwa inilah kenyataannya. Kyuhyun menolaknya.

"Gomawo karena mau mempertimbangkan pernyataan cintaku…" ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang susah payah ia paksakan untuk keluar. Tak ada lagi hal yang mampu ia perbuat selain berserah pada kenyataan yang ada.

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget akan respon yang diberikan oleh namja manis dihadapannya itu. Tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya bahwa respon yang akan diterimanya… Hanya seperti ini?

"Aku tahu kok kalau kau menyukai Zhou Mi…" lirih Sungmin. Matanya kini menampakkan kepasrahan. Sangat sedih akan penolakkan yang baru saja ia terima dan sangat sedih pula…akan kenyataan mengenai seseorang yang disukai oleh Kyuhyun, namja yang ia tentunya ia sukai.

Kyuhyun pun memandang Sungmin dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, antara canggung dan penasaran. Canggung karena baru saja menolak seseorang yang menyukainya dan penasaran mengenai… "Kau… Tahu dari…."

"Tenang saja! Aku tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun," sergah Sungmin yang sukses memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

GREB! Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, namja tampan yang kini bersamanya dan terkejut dengan tindakannya itu.

"Sung…"

"Izinkan aku memelukmu…" pinta Sungmin yang sukses memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Bolehkah?"

"…" Kyuhyun terdiam, membiarkan dirinya berada dalam dekapan Sungmin.

~~Normal POV-END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak hari dimana aku menolak Sungmin itu berlangsung.

"KYU!" panggil Zhou Mi dari kejauhan sambil memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ia mulai berjalan ke arahku yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

Kuakui bahwa hingga saat ini, aku masih menyukai Zhou Mi. Namun… Kubiarkan saja perasaan itu terpendam dan tak tersampaikan.

.

.

~~Flashback with Normal POV~~

Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukannya. Meski sesaat, ia cukup senang hanya dengan memeluk Kyuhyun yang ia sukai. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun, tak bisa memilikinya. Hubungannya hanya bisa sekedar teman, atau jika berkembang lebih lanjut, mungkin bisa menjadi sepasang sahabat.

Setelah pelukan keduanya terlepas, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, keduanya hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Perasaan canggung yang semula melingkupi keduanya, sepertinya sudah berangsur sirna. Kekakuan yang ada di antaranya seakan memudar secara perlahan.

"Apa kau akan jadian dengannya?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar hati-hati.

"Dengannya?" Kyuhyun pun mengernyitkan dahinya dan balik bertanya. "Dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja pada Zhou Mi…" ucap Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun, sang namja tampan yang merasa dirinya amat malang (karena mengalami nasib seperti ini) mulai menampakan senyum evilnya. "Kurasa aku tak akan mengatakan perasaanku pada namja ketinggian itu."

Seketika Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya…" Kyuhyun mulai tampak berpikir. "Menurutmu kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Tentunya dengan nada yang terkesan iseng.

Dalam hatinya, Sungmin merasa sangat sedih. Amat sangat sedih hingga rasanya ingin menangis. Bukan karena Kyuhyun yang mengisenginya #ya lah, mana mungkin diisengin doang udah nangis, Sungmin kan gak cengeng XD#, melainkan karena dirinya yang tak bisa bersatu dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau kan sudah menolakku… Bukankah itu berarti…kau ingin bersamanya?"

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesenduan di wajah Sungmin, mulai berhenti memperlihatkan senyumannya. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku akan jadian dengannya?"

"Tapi…"

Kyuhyun mulai mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tapi apa?"

"Tapi…" Sungmin diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan namja tampan yang kini berada di hadapannya itu. "Kalian kan saling menyukai…"

~~Flashback with Normal POV-END~~

.

.

Mungkin benar yang Sungmin katakan. Mungkin benar bahwa aku dan Zhou Mi saling menyukai satu sama lain.

Tapi… Ada satu alasan yang membuatku membiarkan keadaan tetap berjalan seperti ini. Alasanku untuk tetap memendam perasaanku, menjadikan perasaanku ini sebagai rahasia yang mungkin tak akan aku buka seumur hidupku. Meski untuk ke depannya aku tak yakin, apakah aku akan mengutarakannya atau tidak.

Alasanku adalah…

"Kyu! Kau jadi ikut kan?" tanya Zhou Mi padaku setelah ia berada tepat di hadapanku. Ia pun tersenyum lembut sembari menatapku. "Kau jadi ikut acara yang kau buat denganku, Sungmin, dan Henry kan?"

Aku pun balas tersenyum padanya. Bukan dengan senyum evil yang mungkin menjadi ciri khas dalam diri seorang Kyuhyun, melainkan dengan senyuman tulus. "Tentu!" jawabku penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku untuk membawaku pergi, beranjak dari tempatku berpijak.

.

Alasanku untuk tetap memendam perasaanku adalah…

_Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan persahabatan indah yang saat ini sudah kumiliki._

.

Aku, Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun! Seorang namja tampan berusia 16 tahun yang merasa tidak beruntung karena dimasukkan oleh ummaku ke sekolah kepastoran. Saat ini mengumumkan bahwa pandanganku telah berubah.

Menurutku masuk ke dalam sekolah kepastoran ini adalah suatu anugerah yang takkan tergantikan… Seumur hidupku!

**-_THE END_-**

Yeah! Akhirnya tamat juga!

Setelah membuat endingnya, author jadi menyukai FF author yang satu ini (sebelumnya netral) XD

Mianhae ya… Sebenarnya endingnya sudah author buat dari beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi karena author sedang bimbang (ada FF author yang kena penghapusan, ya bisa dibilang FF yang paling laku), makanya author bingung mau pindah dari ffn atau tetap stay disini. Ada yang punya saran?  
>Semoga kalian juga menyukai FF ini ya, hehe. Kalaupun ada yang tidak suka, semoga kalian bisa menyukai FFku yang lain (kan FFku masih ada yang lain lagi) XD<p>

Thanks ya buat yang dari dulu hingga kini sudah membaca dan meriview FF ini XD

Semoga kita semua dapat mensyukuri segala anugerah yang telah kita dapatkan dalam hidup kita.

Akhir kata…

Thanks for reading…

And Review please? XD


End file.
